


【求RP点梗三】⑦Near the Fountain Where the Flower Glows

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, First Age, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Ecthelion，Glorfindel【配对组合】E//G【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年6月20日【总计字数】1019【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。





	【求RP点梗三】⑦Near the Fountain Where the Flower Glows

夏日清晨，昨夜的雨珠还凝在商铺旁的鲜花绿叶上，空气中弥漫着沁人心脾的芬芳。屋檐上的琉璃瓦，在初升阿纳的照耀下，闪烁着耀眼的金光。白色大理石铺就的石阶旁，还有些浅浅的小水塘，水面在从山顶顺街道而下的风中泛着涟漪。路边形形色色的雕塑光洁而美丽，精致的飞禽走兽塑型宛若被赋予了生命一般，充满了灵气。刚多林的东大集市的居民，就在这清新的早晨，开始了新一天的生活。

这里有着全城“最繁忙商品交易中心”的称号，蔬果、肉类、花卉、日用品和手工制品等，琳琅满目、应有尽有。店家拉起卷帘，支起遮阳棚，仔细地陈列商品，打开门户迎接来往顾客。今年的室内装饰花卉格外畅销，有好几家蔬果店都拓展了花卉生意。

倘若问起原因，生活在东大集市的居民们定会笑着告诉您，在市集上流动的向来不局限于实实在在的商品，更多的是故事和歌谣，他们流传的速度不知比流通货币的快了多少。你想听呀，那得用别的歌谣来交换。不不，他们不会接受真金实银的交换，诗歌的价值在于诗歌本身，及其带给传颂者的快乐与希望。

“那请允许我来哼一首小调吧，来自城南的童谣《Near the Fountain》的改编。”客人向商铺的店主欠身以表诚意。

_城南喷泉池中的水清澈见底_

_国王喷泉也难胜其十分之一_

_纤细的七色彩虹在它喷出的水柱旁架起_

_打散的飞沫随风飘千里_

_来到了城东的大市集_

_集市上在出售春天绽放的白罂_

_它们真像一位精灵披风上的绣绮_

_金丝花纹在绿色织物上铺展华丽_

_那是春日的原野与晚归的银笛_

隔壁的商户与顾客循声而来，店主干脆在石阶沿上架起了方桌和长凳。醉人的茶香与动人的歌声引得众人纷纷放下手头的活计，前来探个究竟。

“一首歌换一首歌，我们约好的，现在轮到你了。”客人得意地接过店主手中的热水壶，熟练地冲了一壶新茶分给桌前的听客，店主也没有丝毫介意。

“没问题。那我来一首集市上流传最广的民谣《The Flower Glows》，如果客人能捎去城南，我们定会感激不尽。”店主的一番话，惹得围观的听客们哈哈大笑。

“当然可以。”还被蒙在鼓里的城南客人洗耳恭听。

_东大集市繁忙的街道_

_流传着连小精灵都能倒背如流的歌谣_

_在城南喷泉池旁_

_盛开着连雅凡娜都会为之驻足的金光_

_阿纳西沉余晖洒满高墙_

_粼粼水面映着他俊美的脸庞_

_青色的丝线系在长笛上_

_白罂花落在他翠绿的衣角_

_悦耳的歌声三日绕梁_

_好奇的小精灵都躲在林子里悄悄欣赏_

_黑色的发间缀着钻石的微光_

_天空蔚蓝难胜他双眸清秀模样_

_谁来将这幅画还原真相_

_东大集市的精灵定把它悬于厅堂_

听客们就这样一首首唱了下去。不远处的塔楼上，绣着白罂的绿色长袍随风猎猎，银色的长笛中流出了灵巧的天籁之音。


End file.
